


A Meeting in Viridian Forest

by elephunk



Category: Hannibal (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Gen, applesauce is the best pokemon trainer, hannibal ruins everything, willypuff and pikalana 4evah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephunk/pseuds/elephunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Applesauce hadn't been a pokemon trainer for long but the day he caught his willypuff was the day he knew he was going to be a pokemon trainer forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting in Viridian Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).



> this is a pokemon AU. pokemon is a thing where people go oiut and trap animal things in little balls and force them to fight other animal things. i think it's pretty gross and cruel but I thought you might like this type of fic because you seem like you would be into that *shurgs*

"Woof woof woof", Applesauce said, to the poor shaking willypuff. It looked frightened and scared and tried to hide under a bush.

_Oh no_ , thought Applesauce. He knew that if he didn't act fast he might lose the willypuff forever. Then which pokemons would he use to impress Winston?

"Woof, woof woofetty", he said, using his nose to unhook a pokeball from his waist belt.

Inside that pokeball was his best pokemon - his pikalana. She looked small and cute but she was really good at frying people with electricity when they were least expecting it. 

Maybe she could be the one to coax the willypuff into his care.

"PIKA PIKA LANA" shouted pikalana as she sprung loose from her pokeball.

Bounding across the ground she stopped infront of the willypuff.

The willypuff peered out from under the bush with a shy expression on its face.

Applesauce saw the soft look in its eye and knew he was about to make his next capture!! No-one could resist his pikalana's beautiful hair and jaggedy little tail.

The willypuff made a small mournful sound, like a broken music box that had been tortured one too many times.

"Woof woof", said Applesauce, tapping one of his paws on the ground.

Now was the time! Pikalana needed to make her move.

BUT SUDDENLY from the bushes sprung something STRANGE.

"Pika pika?" pikalana said.

The willypuff made a high pitched sound and wiggled further under the bush.

The new strange thing was a pokemon. And not just any pokemon. A HANNIGAR! 

  
  


Applesauce frowned in concentration.

If he could capture the hannigar, no gym boss would ever give him trouble again!

But then what if the hannigar hurt his pikalana or scared away the willypuff forever....

that would be the worstest.

_what shall i do???_ applesauce thought to himself. _what shall i do?_

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment saying what you think applesauce should do next! i will update with a new chapter when i have 400 comments :D


End file.
